


Right Round

by chibichibi_k



Category: Eureka
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 16:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibichibi_k/pseuds/chibichibi_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack had become a new kind of puzzle that Nathan just couldn't figure out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Round

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine and I do not own Eureka. This was originally posted to fanfiction.net back in 2009.

Nathan Stark was a genius, everyone knew it and there was usually nothing that could throw him, no puzzle or equation that could defeat him. Jack Carter used to be one of those things. But after the whole incident where Nathan had almost burned to death from the inside out, Jack had become a new kind of puzzle that Nathan just couldn't figure out.

Now the Sheriff could throw Nathan off of his game faster than anything else. All it took was one of Carter's shy smiles in his direction or when the former US Marshall actually said something somewhat intelligent – which was rare - to completely and utterly stun Nathan into speechlessness.

Jack made his head spin and Nathan didn't know why. There was just something about those bright, baby blue eyes that sparkled with smugness when Jack delivered a truly unexpected sarcastic barb at Nathan or how those kissable lips would curve into one of the most beautiful smiles Nathan had ever seen when Stark saved the day once more.

Nathan's mind was in a constant state of disarray nowadays. Jack Carter made his head spin like no one else ever could and that could only mean one thing...

Nathan Stark was falling in love with Jack Carter.


End file.
